Born to Life to Death to the Undead
by AJLYAMBER96
Summary: a young girl, who is so young in her age. has been brought to a new place. for years she has lived here. in that house with others she still barely knows. she does not know her name given the idetity of Agiena Mines. but this is only the begining......
1. Chapter 1

**These are my own characters. i made this story. this is only chapter 1.**

"Born, to Life, to Death, to the Undead"

Chapter 1

My mind was hesitant In the ways people spoke of me. But what it was, only made this time so much harder. I listened to the voices that crowded in the hall. Saying hi to one another. But leaving me alone to wonder in my thoughts about why.

I live only for myself. But mostly I just listen to voices around me. Like butterflies in so many wondrous ways. But as easy as you may think that using my imagination may be, you're wrong. Wrong on new levels of this open world.

I walked among people for years. Only again at a slow speed. Though barely aging at all. I do not remember my real name that was given from my birth giver. A mother as so called. Or who she and he were. But I can only go by Ageina Mines. Like the local newspaper. Just around the corner of my eye, just waiting for me to burst with information of my remembrance. Just like a trance being spread over me. Just like a spell. Or amnesia. How I wish to remember.

"Ageina?" This woman, this vial woman called for me. She doesn't even want to tell me anything. If she is my mother. Which we are not related in that order.

"Yes mamma?" Always having to say mom, or mother, or mamma. No! To hell with you woman!

"We have something for you downstairs. Come come." _Go to hell! _I say in my mind. _Go to hell, and never return. _Though I cannot say this aloud. For the only thing I can tell you, is that, that had been my home, for many years, before being set upon this planet. Named Earth.

"Yes. Mamma." I say. With the most politest voice I can possible. To this, this stranger!

I walked down the stair case. Followed with the darkness spreading out from above and under me. _What is this dammitt?_ I only say this in my head, for saying it out loud, causes to much pain in me to escape. People say this. Once a year, on this exact day, that I do not comprehend. This to why they do this. No. I do not understand why.

"Surprise!" the vile people around me scream, making me jump back. What had this been? Every year, they do this, though I do not know what it really is. They call it, birthday.

"Happy birthday Ageina. You are officially 15. May all your wishes come true today." What are these names of wishes they call? Or this birthday, which is a celebration? I do not know, but I will not disappoint them. Though I do not know them from my past, I only can give them what is said they deserve.

"Thank you mamma. And all of you for this." I said. Just as sweetly as before.

"Why you are very welcome. Please make a wish."

"For what is it? What should I wish for? Di do not know. What is a wish?" I ask, just to understand what I must do. Though, I do not understand what I should. As I have said, I do not know what this meaning of celebration is. Nor do I comprehend, anything, that they say. I just follow. And do my best to live with what is done.

"Why Sweetie anything really. But don't tell us. Or else it won't come true." They held under me a colorful food. It looked squishy and not very appetizing.

"Ok."

"On the count of three, blow out these candles." The mother had pointed at what she had called candles. Sticks of wax by the smell of it.

"I got it." And I did. The time went by so slowly, I didn't know when exactly t do it. But I succeeded in my mission. I blew with my breath, until it ended up until no fire burn was alive. It was dead. How I love the sound of death.

**Sorry I cant write anymore for the moment. I love writing. And I also write things for and .**

**If you want to, plz look at my jemi stories and slide shows on youtube. My name is AJLYAMBERYOUNG96. **

**My name for is the same name as on here. AralanaJ'LeeLovings. Thank you for reading. I will upload more. Plz plz plz review and tell me what u think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2: A wish i Make of Reason

Born to Life to Death to The Undead

Chapter 2: a wish I make of reason

I watch as the candles blow swiftly out. Them being dead, to where the fire that burns is no longer alive. I see no flame. It shocks me at the thrill of life, that pushes towards me. But just like a flashback, moments ago, only seconds, come back to me.

_I looked at the candles. I was not too sure of what I was set-up to do. I was told to blow the candles out, and make a wish. Everything I knew right this moment, was that you say "I wish" before you would say what you wanted most of all in the world. I wanted life. I wanted memory. I wanted to know where I came from. But I also, most of all, wanted to know if what I believed and can see in my dreams, were either memories, or if they were fantasies. But all in all, I wanted to know if they were me, and that if they were true._

_I wish to know what my life was all about, before I began this journey of slow death._

_And I blew the candles out. Blowing them until the fire was gone and the flames were down and dead. But as I opened my eyes, a new life was in front of me. But it was not in front of the people I once knew, now it was a cave. And I had to be set free._

_*If you are wondering, yes I got the idea from another story. Though this is a twilight story she wrote. Called Only Human. I loved it. And I thought her plot could go good. But I am not plagiarizing her story. I just really loved the part with the birthday and the candles. With the whole wish. But everything, else will be my idea. So I am not plagiarizing her story.*_

Life took over me now. Where was I? this place seemed so oddly familiar. But I was just here. It was like my body wasn't. My soul.

I looked at the corner wall. But the wall was rock. It holding just like stone and dirt. The caves around me were like a dungeon. It blocking my deepest thoughts. Scaring me to where I was shaking violently from the cold air being brushed against me. My head felt like it was smashed into a million pieces. Me falling towards the ground, made me see what was in front of me. A young girl stood there. Her hair the same shade of brown as me. With the hint of blonde streak I had since I was found and said I had no memories left.

She stood like she was lost. Crying. I felt the pity of the young girl. Her crying made me feel like I was feeling her pain and suffering.

"Why are you crying young one?" but the young girl did not look up. I saw her eyes close from under her long hair, still crying. She looked up now. I had thought she had now registered the fact that I was in front of her body. But she did not stare at me. Nor talk to me. She looked distant as if she were searching for something behind me. Her eyes, blood shot from the harsh tears, had a coloring only one person in my memory had I recognized. Her eyes were the shade of blue. Mixed with t slight green and around the pupil, was what struck me hardest. Her pupils were dark black. Color of death. But around it, was a sheeted circle of gold. The tint that I knew would soon mean something.

The gold was radiant. Livening up her face. Showing what emotion she now was feeling. Sadness took over me, as this was what she felt at the moment in time.

Her eyes became dilated. Her blacking out for what seemed like forever.

She spoke. But it was cut short by a door somewhere in this cave, being opened and shut fiercely. "You. Little girl. What is your name?"

I had thought he was speaking to me. And me only. Until the young girl spoke with an answer.

" I am Future Bell. Who are you may I ask?" This had struck me. I had told myself if I was to ever have a child of my own,. I would name her the same name as this young girl had just spoken. Was she? Was she my blood. My baby?

"You may not ask. Now common!" The man, who looked oddly built, as if he had done a major case of working out. Though it looked bigger than that. It was hard to believe. It was, was supernatural. He yelled for her to follow. Future.

I could not be left here in the dark. Scared as I maybe of the man, I would not stay and wait for her to return. I followed as well.

We entered a room that was the same as the cave. With rock hard walls. "Well well, well." A man with a beard said as the young girl Future practically danced to his side. "Well, who might you be little one?"

" I am Future Bella. But may I ask, if you can please answer the same back?"

" I do not mind you question at all. I am Sir Mantol." He said with a grin towards the girl. She did not look affected by his smile. His wear most like for a king of what I may say so by the looks. His wear looked awfully heavy.

"Now why am I here. I want to know where my mother is." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"Your mother is somewhere where she can never get to you. You are here, and here to stay."

**Ok I want to know what u think of these first two chapters. If I get a lot of reviews, then I might make another chapter. This story is not over yet. Its just the beginning. So hurry and tell me what u think. Plz review.. thank u.**

**-AralanaJ'LeeLovings.**

**Ps: if u want to know. That is not my real name. I do not wish to say what my real name is. Plz respect that. This is my pen name for my stories and books. Oh and poems and songs. Lol. Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend? Or an enemy?

Born To Life To Death To The Undead Chapter 3

"But I do not want to stay sir. Just find my mother and then we can leave!" The little girl, Future Bell, she sounded so fragile. So sweet. But sincere. And at that moment, I though I would start to cry. But no tears fell down my cheeks.

"My! You do not tolerate me! Take her back! She does not speak to me like that!" The man, the one with the beard shouted. At first he sounded nice. But now, he seemed so fierce. It made me this time want to grab the little girl who sat on his lap, and then run with her. This little girl I did not know. She was so small. 6 years old. And all I could do was watch, and do nothing. I could see them, but they could not see me. Why?

"Yes master." The goblin like muscled man said. He looked creepy. He looked as if he could crush the little girl to pulp at any moment. To little shrubs of tininess. This made the tears well. Would she die? This little girl who I saw, who was so soft and fragile, die in front of my eyes.

She could, but I would not let that happen. I would die, before that happened. The little girl who all of but just took my heart, and looked so much like me it was uncanny.

"Follow me kid!" The guy, who looked so much like a goblin yelled at the young girl. She seemed so fragile, even more so now than she was a moment ago.

"Yes." She smiled, but through her eyes, they were tear struck. She was scared for herself, but even more so, was for her mother. What could happen? Why did she act like this? It scared me. And all I wanted to do, was just grab her and go. _But go where?_ My mind asked me. I didn't know that answer. But I know that I wanted to know.

I followed them back into the cave-like dungeon. The place the little girl was trapped in when I first arrived.

"Hey kid?" The goblin guy asked, as he was trying to get the girl's attention.

"Yes?" She said in return. Letting it be his.

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude earlier. I don't really like being rude, or even unkind. But what is a guy who is trying to live with something so small have a choice with?"

"Oh it's ok. Ummm sir I do not know what your name is."

"I'm Billard. But call me Billy young lady."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Billy. I'm Future Bell. But I go by the name of Future."

"Yes I know who you are Future. Your mother is a very special lady, as to you also. Tell me, what powers of your kind, have you seen in your mother and yourself so far?"

I was confused. And by the looks of the young girl Future, she was too.

"Wha…?"

**I know this is short as well, but I have a really good idea as well for the next chapter. So chapter 3 is short. I like to call it CLIFFY!!!! But not as good as other cliffies of mine.**

**Some may wonder, as u say in chapter 1, that I asked for viewers to look at some of my jemi stories. If u saw, yes I do have a jemi story with a 16 year old named Future Bell as well in Blood Thirst (Jemi Lost Love) Why? Well, Future Bell is my top chatacter in my stories. She has many adventures in the stories I write, though is not exactly the same person or character. My reason is that being. Thank u for reading, and I will write chapter 4 sometime soon. R&R!!! Thank u!!!!!**


End file.
